Field
The present disclosure relates to a receiving part of a bone anchoring device, where the receiving part includes a substantially U-shaped recess for receiving a spinal fixation element, the substantially U-shaped recess forming two free legs, and where each leg has a groove in an outer surface thereof for engaging an instrument. In particular, the receiving part is configured for use with an instrument suitable for MIS (minimally invasive surgery). The present disclosure further relates to a bone anchoring device having such a receiving part and a system of a bone anchoring device and an instrument, in particular for minimally invasive surgery.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,518,082 B2 describes a percutaneous access device which includes an inner tube and an outer tube. A bone anchor assembly is described including a bone anchor having a distal bone engaging portion and a receiving member having a recess for receiving a spinal fixation element. The proximal end of the receiving member may have an arcuate groove formed on an exterior surface thereof to facilitate connection of an instrument to the receiving member. The arcuate groove has a proximal surface and a distal surface opposite the proximal surface. The proximal surface and the distal surface are each angled distally towards an exterior surface of legs of the receiving part and each are oriented at an angle greater than 0° relative to an orthogonal line that is oriented perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the receiving member. In another embodiment, the proximal surface is oriented at an angle between approximately 5° and 30° relative to an orthogonal line that is oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the receiving member.